MPD
by Midnight Phantasma
Summary: There's a reason Danny isn't supposed to have too many caffeinated drinks and Vlad Masters is about to find out why… [Co-written with book phan44] [Discontinued]
1. Hyperactive

**A/N: **Hey DP Phans, I'm here with a crazy story that I've co-written with **book phan44**! A little weird and random, but I hope you guys like and enjoy it;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>****: No** teenager on this site owns **Danny Phantom**.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

* * *

><p><strong>-3rd Person POV-<strong>

A wild look entered Danny's azure blue eyes as he stared at the 12 packs of soda sitting across from him on the kitchen table. He hadn't seen this much soda in _so_ long, and of course, it was his mother, Maddie, who had made sure of this, even going as far as threatening him with toast, his worst nightmare. Sure, he occasionally had soda when he hung out with his best friends at the Nasty Burger, but considering Sam and Tucker had been present during the_ incident_, they always made sure that he never had _too_ much soda, much to his dismay.

But now, staring at the packs of caffeinated drinks in front of him, a crazy and slightly insane grin formed on Danny's face, while reaching for the closest one. Of course, what occurred next wasn't all too shocking, considering that Maddie wasn't a complete idiot.

Danny yelped back and shrieked in slight agony as small, burning shocks of electricity ran throughout his body and caused his hair to stick out in different and random directions, while slightly sizzling. Thankfully, it wasn't anything fatal or permanent, since this trap was clearly planned for Danny_ Fenton_.

Danny grimaced and tried to push the pain away, apparently not giving up just yet. He had waited too long for this opportunity and he just couldn't let it pass him by, especially when he had the house to himself. Unfortunately for the rest of the town, it hadn't occurred to Maddie that she'd have to keep it safe from ghosts, since Danny was the only true danger here, and had only made the invisible shield around it Danny proof,_ not_ Phantom proof. When this particular thought entered Danny's mind, his mischievous grin returned once again as he transformed in to his ghost form in a bright flash of blue light.

Immediately turning intangible, he reached for every single package, which contained 12 sodas each. Why his mother had bought this much soda, Danny didn't know and he didn't particularly care. Carefully balancing all of the red boxes in his arms, Danny flew up through the roof and into the second floor, making his way towards his room.

Entering his blue, space themed room, he gently set all of the boxes on his bed and made sure to lock the door before opening the first box. Danny's grin was so large, he resembled the Cheshire cat. This would not bode well for the rest of Amity Park.

* * *

><p><strong>-3 Packs of Soda Later-<strong>

A wild, uncontrollable laugh echoed throughout the empty house, as Danny literally bounced off the walls. He couldn't help it! He had never felt so alive and happy. Danny felt like there could be a thousand Pariah Darks invading Amity Park and he could _still_ defeat them within the span of a minute. That's what 36 cans of soda did to you, or at least, that's what it did to Danny.

Danny's laugh ceased when he realized that he shouldn't be feeling this happy _alone_! He should have someone to accompany him on this wild adventure, but if he asked any of his friends to join him, they would immediately put his hyperactive adventure to an end and he couldn't let that happen! That's when another idea occurred to Danny; who better to accompany him, then himself? Fortunately for Amity Park, he hadn't completely mastered duplication, but then again there was also the _Ghost Catcher_, which was now sitting unattended down in the lab.

Putting forth his plan into action, Danny went down in to the lab, his eerie green eyes swiftly scanning for any sight of the Ghost Catcher. There! Catching a glimpse of it from the corner of his eye, Danny headed to the right side of the lab where it was located.

Danny bounced over to the over-sized dream catcher and attempted to flip himself through it. Unfortunately for him, he was vibrating so much from being so hyper that he miscalculated his jump and face planted onto the side of the Ghost Catcher.

"Ow!" Was all he said, before trying once again. Danny kept this cycle of jumping and hurting himself for a while until he finally managed to make it through. He landed expertly on the other side and turned to see... no one.

He frowned and looked at the Ghost Catcher, his over-energized eyes noticing that a few of the strings were snapped. Danny's shoulders sagged in disappointment, though he didn't let it keep him down for long, and he pranced back to his room, humming Mission Impossible. After chugging down another pack, he opened his mouth, ready to release a huge burp, but a blue tinged mist wafted out instead. Danny smiled insanely and leaped out the window, forgetting in his delirious state to turn intangible. He laughed, and Jazz, who was walking into the house, widened her eyes in horror.

Before she could do anything though, Danny shouted out, "Hey! Look what I can do!"

Danny then flew as fast as he possibly could, swooping and diving around and between buildings, making the most random loops and dives all over the place that he just became a black and white blur. Fortunately, he was able to come to an abrupt halt before he ran straight into Skulker.

"Whelp! I wi-" He began, but was immediately interrupted.

"Skulker! Old buddy, old pal! Guess what? Ihadsoda! _Gooooood_soda!"

Skulker's eyes widened, "Oh... crap."

"What's wrong Skulker?'Nother fight with Ember? Well-you-know-what-would-make-you-feel-reeeeeaaallyyy-goooood? Soda! Lot-and-lots-of-soda! Come-come-come!" Danny latched on tightly to Skulker's robotic arm and began dragging him through the air, chattering on about all the fun, hyperactive adventures they could go on and all the pizza they could eat, but Skulker had other ideas.

Skulker had been present during the time of Danny's last _incident_, and he did _not_ plan on being there a second time. Shuddering at the memory, he instantly pressed the 'eject' button, causing his tiny, original, green self to fly out and onto the other side of Amity Park.

When Danny realized that he was holding onto the lifeless form of Skulker's suit, he sighed and shrugged it off by tossing the suit over his shoulder, scaring a couple of children out of their wits and causing them to shriek in fright when the metal suit landed in the middle of a playground in the park. Let's just say that there will probably be a _very_ rich psychologist in Amity Park very soon.

However, his disappointment completely vanished when he noticed a middle-aged guy strolling along the sidewalk below him. What had him interested though was the large, greasy pizza he was holding in his hand and the one he was about to take a bite out of now. There was no way that Danny was going to let that happen, so before the bite could be taken, Danny managed to snatch the pizza from out of his hand and take the first bite himself.

"Hey!" The man cried out, "That's mi-"

Danny looked at the guy and began to chatter so fast that the man could barely catch a word of what he was saying, "-and-it's-really-really-good-too! You-look-sad! Wanna-know what-would-make-you-feel-better? SODA!" Danny broke down into fits of laughter, ate the rest of his pizza in one enormous bite, and flew in the general direction of the mayor's house.

"VLADDY!" Could be heard for miles around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **We hope you guys actually thought that was somewhat funny=D Please review and tell **book phan44** and I what you think. And if you guys want us to continue it then just say so^^


	2. Prank

**A/N: book phan44 **and I are finally back for another chapter and we're really glad you all liked it!;D We'd like to thank **superioritycomplex144**, **Oak Leaf Ninja**, **seantriana**, **Aurora Borealis 97**, **0-MagicMelody-0**, **Boogeyman'sMessenger**, **ckittykatty**, **hanako love**,** DanPhantomsApprentice**, **DeliciousKrabKakes**, **Country Appaloosa**, **ThePurpleSuperCow**, **Lady of Chaos and Discord**, **VampireFrootloopsRule**, and **Picassa Phantom **for all reviewing our last chapter! Of course, **book phan44** reviewed as well, but that's only 'cause she's insane!;D

Now enjoy chapter 2!;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: We don't own a single darn thing on here!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

* * *

><p><strong>-3rd Person POV-<strong>

_"VLADDY!" Could be heard for miles around._

Danny doubled over in laughter when he literally crashed through the solid concrete of Vlad's mansion and right into Vlad's office, where Vlad had automatically changed into his ghost form at the racket Danny had caused. Once again, intangibility had completely slipped his hectic mind.

"Daniel? What in heaven's name do you-"

"Hiya-Frootloop!" Danny yelled in obvious excitement, "Hey-Cheese-Head-you-"

Vlad drowned out the rest of Danny's blabbering once he realized what had occurred to Danny. After all, he had also been present during the _incident_. Vlad's eyes widened in horror, thinking of all the destruction Danny had caused in that one day, and backed away slowly, muttering to himself, "Oh butter biscuits! How am I going to get out this one?"

Unfortunately for Vlad, Danny's over energized eyes had noticed him silently sneaking out of the room. Before he could even make it close to the doorway, Danny had flown from his original position and was now blocking his exit.

Danny began prattling on again while bouncing up and down in midair, "So-as-I-was-saying-Cheese-Head-I-really-think-you-should-let-go-of-the-whole-villain-thing! I-mean-what's-up-with-all-those-cookie-expletives? And-pink-ghost-rays? I'm-really-starting-to-question-your-sexuality! I-bet-I-could-even-make-a-scrapbook-about-all-your-failures! And-why-do-you-have-vampire-fangs? Are-you-sure-you're-a-ghost? And-what's-up-with-that-blue-complexion-of-yours? I-though-you-had-a-hot-core! You-should-get-another-cat-by-the-way! Hey-do-you-have-any-soda-around-here? Or-pizza? I-reeeeaaally-want-some-pizza!"

By now, Vlad's fists were clenched at his side and his eye was twitching in confusion and frustration. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed and through tight, gritted teeth said, "Daniel, I am a grown man and a billionaire at that! Why would I want to waste my money on such useless and greasy fast food you children like to eat these days?"

By now Danny's eyes had narrowed into enraged slits. Not only did the frootloop have no soda or pizza, he had also called it useless and a waste of money. Vlad was going to pay.

"You will be punished for saying such an insult!" Danny had managed to say in a louder, but much slower voice.

Vlad scoffed at his outrageous announcement and said, "Daniel, you know I am still much more experienced than you. Please enlighten me on how exactly you plan on taking me down in a fight."

"Who said anything about fighting Plasmius?" Danny asked with a mischievous smirk.

Vlad sneered at him, "Oh really Daniel? Did you perhaps think I would surrender to you?"

"Nope!" Danny replied and before Vlad had a chance to react, he was engulfed in a flash of bright, blue light. Danny smirked in triumph as he stared at the Fenton thermos in his hand, where Vlad was now trapped in.

"Oh, fudge buckets! Daniel, get me out of this infernal contraption!" Vlad's voice could be heard from inside the Fenton thermos.

"Sorry V-man! But it looks like you'll be spending some quality time with the Box Ghost!" Danny answered gleefully.

"Would _you_ like to come to my wedding with the Lunch Lady?" The Box Ghost asked.

"Gah! Daniel, release me this instant!" Vlad demanded in an infuriated voice, "And _you_, would you let go of me and no, I will _not_ go to your wedding!"

Boisterous laughter could be heard from Danny's right. Glancing over, Danny realized that it was the blue, flame-headed, wannabe rock star. In other words, it was Ember who was doubled over in fits of noisy laughter.

"Nice one Baby Pop! You finally caught the old man! I've had it out for him ever since he demanded that Skulker brake up with me because I was 'distracting' him from his work. That old fart is gonna pay if it's the last thing I do! So, you got any ideas Baby Pop?" Ember placed a hand on her hip and raised a questioning eyebrow, her blue hair flaming feet above her head in anticipation.

"A few," Danny replied, giving her a wicked grin and taking out his wallet where he had a family picture. He pointed to the face of his dad, Jack, and said, "This will come in handy."

"I can still hear you, you know," Vlad pointed out.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Gramps!" Ember replied and swiftly snatched the Fenton thermos from Danny's hand.

Ember began to shake the thermos so rapidly it became a mere blur in her dead, colorless hand. A few shrieks were heard and then… Silence.

"That should keep 'em knocked out for a while!" Ember said victoriously, "So what's the plan Dipstick?"

Danny smiled in eagerness and responded, "I'll tell you later. I'm feeling low on energy, which means… MORE SODA!"

The thought of Vlad's horrified face was the only thing that kept Ember from bonking Danny over the head with her flaming, electric guitar.

* * *

><p>Jazz frantically tapped her foot, soon becoming impatient.<p>

"There you guys are!" Jazz called out, exasperation clear in her voice.

"We're coming already! What did you call a meeting for anyway?" Sam questioned her.

"Yeah, I almost broke my record on Doom!" Tucker complained, "And I would have, if you wouldn't have distracted me with your phone call!"

"I'm sorry guys, but I think Danny's in trouble!" Jazz explained in a frantic voice.

At this, Sam and Tucker suddenly became serious.

"What happened?" They both asked at once.

"Well, you guys remember that fair the school is planning this weekend?" Jazz inquired, suddenly nervous.

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other and nodded in unison.

"Well…" Jazz trailed off.

"Come on Jazz," Sam encouraged her.

"Yeah Jazz, just spit it out already," Tucker added.

"Well, I was supposed to be in charge of the drinks and most wanted me to buy soda," Jazz finished nervously. Their eyes widened at this.

"Please tell me you didn't Jazz!" Sam pleaded.

"Well I had to! What was I supposed to _say_? That my brother is a recovering caffeine addict?" Jazz demanded.

"YES!" They both shouted back.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't! I even had Mom make a shield around it, specifically made for Danny's DNA!" She retorted back.

"Yeah, but was it just his human DNA, as in made specifically for Danny Fenton and has no defenses against intangibility because it was specifically made for a human?" Sam snapped.

"Well, I-I… I'm sorry okay?" Jazz apologized.

"Look guys," Tucker began, "There's no point in arguing about this now. Jazz, when was the last time you saw Danny?"

"When I was on my way home. He flew out the window in all his hyperactive glory and sped away," She responded with a sigh.

"Didn't you see any traces of him on your way to the park?" He questioned her further.

"No, I- wait! I did pass a man by on the sidewalk crying over the pizza Phantom had stolen from him!" Jazz replied triumphantly.

"Oh no," Sam groaned, "He's got it again doesn't he?"

Jazz nodded in anxiety and said, "Yeah, I can't believe this! It's a repeat of the_ incident_ all over again!"

"I know! A Phantom with MPD is not good! Do you have any idea of where he is Jazz?" Sam asked frantically.

"I think so. When somebody started asking the man questions, he pointed in the direction he had flown in. I think it was in the rich part of town," Jazz's eyes widened at this, "But that means…"

The trio gave each other a mischievous grin and had silent agreement. They would ignore a hyperactive Danny Phantom with MPD… For now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hoped you liked it, and remember to review if you want us to update!;D


	3. Soup

**A/N: **Well, **book phan44** and I are finally back with another chapter for you guys that we hope you'll enjoy!^-^ You might've noticed that we changed the summary from Amity Park to Vlad Masters and although Vlad was present during the first _incident_, Danny's family was able to end it before Danny could cause too much damage, therefore Vlad is about to get the full experience without anyone to stop him now!XD

Thank you to **ckittykatty**, **PicassaWithCaramell**, **Lady of Chaos and Discord**, **DeliciousKrabKakes**, **VampireFrootloopsRule**, **Aka-sama**, **ShadowedFang**, and **ThePurpleSuperCow **for all reviewing our last chapter! We love you guys!X3

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>****:** We, teenagers of FanFiction, own nothing so leave us alone!XP

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

* * *

><p><strong>-3rd Person POV-<strong>

Danny flew into his room, once again forgetting that **a)** he had intangibility and **b)** he already had a hole in his window. Ember shook her head in wonder.

"You're gonna get brain damage," she muttered, but figured that with the sugar crash that would likely follow, it really wouldn't matter that much. Her eyes widened as she realized that Danny had already downed another pack of soda. She quickly distracted Danny from drinking the rest.

"So, uh, Baby Pop, what are your ideas for Plasmius?" Ember asked, stumbling slightly, in her haste to prevent the apocalypse.

"SOUP!" Danny thundered proudly.

"..."

Before Ember could form a coherent response, Danny grabbed Ember by her arm and launched, once again, into the sky. This time though, he went through the previously made hole in the wall, but slammed into the ground instead of flying towards the sky.

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU MISS THE SKY YOU DIPSTICK?" You can guess whose shriek of anger that was.

"FLYING IS THROWING YOURSELF TO THE GROUND AND MISSING! I HAVE AWESOME AIM!" Danny shouted back in fits of hysterical laughter.

Ember was silent, having been the target of Danny's ectoblasts, she realized the truth behind that statement.

"SOUP!" Danny roared once again and flew off into the sky, this time succeeding, and heading towards the general direction of the grocery store.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, who had been on their way to Fenton Works to help clean up the mess that they just _knew_ Danny must have caused, stared at the newly formed crater in the ground.

"...Soup?"

Ember, to say the least, was unsurprised to find that Phantom's plan of 'soup' was little more than screaming at Vlad, who awoke sometime during the two second journey, demanding to know what his favorite soup was.

"TELL ME!" Danny demanded, causing passerby's in the grocery story to either scream, panic, and run away from the crazy Phantom kid shouting at a talking thermos OR record it on their phones and post it on YouTube for the whole world to see in a few moments.

"WHY DO YOU NEED TO KNOW YOU INSOLENT BRAT?" Vlad shouted back.

"TELL ME!"

"YOU'RE PLANNING SOMETHING! I KNOW IT YOU LITTLE RAT!" Vlad accused him.

"FINE! YOU'RE GETTING TOMATO SOUP YOU FROOTLOOP!" Danny finally decided in frustration.

Ember raised an eyebrow as Danny phased the soup from its container and onto the ground and sucked it into the thermos.

"_That_ was your brilliant idea, Dipstick?" Ember questioned him, already beginning to regret teaming up with Phantom.

"Nope!" Danny happily replied, "I was just trying to find a way to make him uncomfortable!"

"Well then, what's the_ real_ plan?" she asked.

!

Ember immediately smashed her guitar over Danny's head, fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on your opinion) it wasn't hard enough to knock him unconscious.

"Ouch! What was _that_ for?" Danny pouted, rubbing the throbbing bump already forming on top of his head. Thankfully for him, his healing powers took care of it quickly enough.

"Will you quit your blabbering and slow down? I wasn't able to understand a single word of what you just said!" Ember replied, annoyance evident on her face.

Danny motioned for her to come closer with a wave of his hand and began to whisper his plans to her. After a minute of secret planning, Ember's frown of irritation had transformed into a wicked grin.

"I like the way you think Baby Pop," Ember commented and flew through the roof of the grocery store at lightning speed, on her way to do her part of M.V.M.F.T.R.O.E.A.U.W.M.H.C. In other words, Danny had come up with a_ really_ long name for their strategy. No shocker there.

* * *

><p>At the moment, Danny was browsing around the shop he found for renovating homes, hoping to locate the materials he needed to accomplish M.V.M.F.T.R.O.E.A.U.W.M.H.C.<p>

That's when he saw it. All the colorful buckets of paint and painting materials he could want. Too eager to walk all the way across the aisles, Danny flew his way there, turning intangible when crossed with any obstacle, which mainly consisted of humans.

Danny bounced in front of the shelf with a large grin, easily ignoring all the wide-eyed stares, wondering what colors he should choose, or mainly, which colors he knew Vlad would hate the most. He finally decided on which ones to take by plucking off a large number of buckets filled with the colors of hot pink, the brightest orange he could find –-he just _knew_ the color orange would drive Vlad insane since it would remind him of his dad–- and pretty much every other color of the rainbow –-Danny could already imagine drawing giant frootloops in Vlad's mansion–- and stacking them on top of each other, along with a few paint brushes. Danny paused for a moment and quickly seized a few random bottles of super glue, knowing it would later come in handy.

Making his way over to the counter in order to pay, Danny noticed the long line of customers. Being the impatient teenage boy that he is, he decided that walking invisibly and intangibly to the front of the line would be the best option, unfortunately for the cashier, who almost had a heart attack when he realized that the town's famous ghost boy AKA Inviso-Bill AKA Danny Phantom had just appeared in front of him without a single warning.

!

Before the young man in the ugly green vest could get on his knees and beg for mercy, he was assaulted with so many words escaping the ghost boy's lips that his head began to pound with the oncoming headache.

Clutching onto his throbbing head in obvious pain, the man managed to say through gritted teeth, "LEAVE! I can't _stand_ your jabbering! Just take _whatever_ you want and _never_ come back!"

"Alrighty then!" Danny happily replied back, not offended in the least. Grabbing a hold of all his items, Danny flew up and through the roof in a matter of seconds. On his way back to meeting up with Ember in Vlad's mansion, Danny glanced down to his pocket where he had stuffed a wallet filled to the brim with cash and shrugged, saying to himself, "Guess I took Vlad's wallet for nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And there you have it you obsessive Danny Phans, our amazing chapter!XD By the way, if anyone can figure out what Danny's plan M.V.M.F.T.R.O.E.A.U.W.M.H.C. stands for, they will receive the ultimate prize!XD Oh, and don't forget to review!;D


	4. List

**A/N: **It's been months, and we've been really busy, but we've finally written the next chapter! Albeit, a filler chapter, but a chapter nonetheless!;)

Thank you to **DeliciousKrabKakes**,** ckittykatty**,** Aka-sama**, **Reid Phantom**, **Lady of Chaos and Discord**, **ColorLikeWhoa**, **Phanfan925**, **superioritycomplex144**, **jh831**, **ThePurpleSuperCow**, **lolmoon**, **0-MagicMelody-0**, and **Guest** for all reviewing Chapter Three!^^ Sorry that some of your reviews weren't answered! I answered a few random ones, and when I went back to reply to the rest, I realized that I had no idea which ones had been answered so that's my fault! Sorry again guys! But we hope that you enjoy this short filler chapter for now.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>****: **We don't own **Danny Phantom**:( But me, **Midnight Phantasma**, and **book phan44** own the ideas listed below that we came up with!;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

* * *

><p><strong>-3rd Person POV-<strong>

Ember was sitting in the Frootloop's leather chair when Danny arrived, her combat booted feet propped up on his wooden desk, scattering piles of papers and folders on the ground.

"Took you long enough," Ember snapped, but excitement still shown in her brightly lit, green eyes. Danny bounced up and down happily, chattering his mouth off, and Ember was able to make out something along the lines of:

"Do you think we have enough?"

Ember laughed and with a smile that could only be described as evil, suggested, "We could always get more." Danny bobbed his head up and down in response, looking like his head was going to pop off and reminding Ember of a bobble head.

"OH MAN! I FORGOT THE FIRE WORKS!" Danny exploded out of the blue, looking horror-stricken.

"... What?"

"I said, OH MAN! I FORG-" Danny was interrupted by a smack to the head.

"Not that you Dipstick! I meant, why would we need fireworks?" Ember asked, exasperation clear in her voice.

"-Lots-and-lots-of-booby-traps-" was the only thing Ember was able to make out from Phantom's nonstop babbling. This continued on for another minute before Ember lost her final shred of patience and blasted Danny with a small ectoblasts to the head, causing him to stumble back.

"Would you slow down and tell me what we're supposed to do next before I decide to take over the town instead?" Ember demanded.

Danny pouted and replied, "I was doing that!"

"Well then say it slower so that I can actually understand!" Ember retorted.

Danny nodded and proceeded to explain to her the rest of his plan. Ember was to take half of his supplies and half of the supplies she got and take it to Vlad's castle in Wisconsin so that they could wreck each of his homes at once. What they did to them was up to them, but Danny made sure to list off everything Vlad hated.

"-and cats-and-frootloops-and-anything-to-do-with-him-being-old-and-lonely-and-frootloops-and-dad-and-frootloops-and-me-and-frootloops-and-"

Needless to say, it was a good two minutes before Ember promptly hit him with another ectoblasts and left, on her way to Wisconsin. She, of course, took half of what Danny had "bought" and half of the stacks of boxes of Frootloops she had stolen from the grocery store before leaving a dazed Danny.

Once Danny realized that Ember had already ditched him, he decided that making a list of every insane idea he had to ruin Vlad's mansion was the best course of action, so he snatched a piece of paper and pen from Vlad's desk. In a couple of minutes, he had sloppily written down a long list of what to do.

**M.V.M.F.T.R.O.E.A.U.W.M.H.C**

**1. Hire a contractor to redecorate the whole mansion (outside and inside) in a pretty princess theme.**

**2. Rent out rooms to ghosts.**

**3. Replace all the food in the kitchen with Frootloops, pizza, and coke.**

**4. Fill the mansion up with hundreds of cats.**

**5. Replace all his clothes with orange hazmat suits.**

**6. Throw out all of his Packers collection and replace it with a shrine dedicated to Dad.**

**7. Spray-paint all of his limousines hot pink.**

**8. Hide cardboard cut-outs of me in his bathroom and closet.**

**9. Cover up his "secret" lab in my DP insignia.**

**10. Make him a profile on a website for online dating.**

**11. Make all his alarms blast out the song that never ends.**

**12. Make all of his alarms go off at 30 minute intervals after I release him.**

**13. Link the alarms with a Plasmius Maximus so that it'll electrocute him every time he tries to shut it off.**

**14. Have the newly made Robot-Jack that's immune to ghost attacks sing and dance while wandering around the mansion randomly.**

**15. Paint all of the kitchen appliances glow-in-the-dark orange.**

**16. Schedule a geek convention in Vlad's mansion. Topic: Star Wars VS Star Trek!**

**17. Paint Dad's face over every available space.**

**18. Replace all containers and bowls with Fenton Thermoses.**

**19. Shake the Fenton Thermos to knock Vlad unconscious, release him, then dress him up in ridiculous costumes and take pictures for blackmail. (Note: Suck him back in before he wakes up!)**

**20. Throw a party and invite every (teenage) ghost in the Ghost Zone.**

Smirking at his list, Danny silently complimented himself on a job well done and promptly got to work. He had calls to make.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, looks like Danny's gone from hyper to completely insane!;) Anyway, nobody guessed correctly on what Danny's acronym stood for, only **Reid Phantom**,** 0-MagicMelody-0**, and a **Guest** were able to correctly guess what the first two letters stood for, but that's as far as they got! Here's the answer:

M.V.M.F.T.R.O.E.A.U.W.M.H.C = Make Vlad Miserable For The Rest Of Eternity And Until We Make Him Cry


End file.
